User talk:Mark Staffieri
Thanks. You are doing a very good job yourself.Fanofpucks 21:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Slight problem Wow! You've been doing a lot of work. Slight problem though, with an article like Syracuse Orange women's ice hockey -- we already had Syracuse Orange, which is, I think, the proper name for the article. (This is the Ice Hockey Wiki, after all; there's no need to specify "ice hockey", and there's no need to specify "women's" in Syracuse's case.) There's some good information there; I was wondering if you would be willing to discuss the proper format and conventions for college hockey teams, since we already have a basic infrastructure in place. Some merging/renaming might be necessary but I'm happy to help with that. Powers 00:59, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :You asked "Going forward, should the women's programs have their own separate pages or should men and women all be under the same team name?" :Well, that's the question... :A bit of background: Much of the college hockey content here was initially imported from the old CHNWiki, the College Hockey News Wiki. (It's no longer up and running.) For whatever reason, that wiki was originally set up to have one page per college/university, so of course that format carried over. :I've improved the infrastructure quite a bit since those days (creating templates and ancillary pages), never really giving much thought to splitting them into men/women until DMighton mentioned something on my talk page a year and a half ago. At the time, I told him: "Yeah, they're really separate teams, but I'm also not eager to split all the ones we currently have just for the sake of splitting them. Considering the current state of most college hockey articles, we'd end up with dozens of pairs of articles with substantially similar content." :However, one big difference between then and now is that we have you here, as someone who is willing to write about some of these women's teams. That could be enough of a reason to go ahead and work on splitting the men's and women's teams, but make no mistake -- it will take a bit of work. Syracuse Orange is fine since they have no varsity men's team, but other schools have both and will require some effort to split. My other concern is the infobox, which (since it contains information on the colleges themselves) will end up duplicating information between the men's and women's articles. :I'm interested to hear your thoughts on this. Powers 22:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that's fair enough. I would like to know if you have any solution to the problem of duplicated information. Also, keep in mind that Wikipedia's requirements are somewhat different from ours; we tend to link any player's name, for instance, with the eventual goal of having an article for each of them, and we also favor more anecdotal, personal writing rather than dry encyclopedic prose. And I want to emphasize that we should not favor men's teams over women's teams. (Having Brown Bears be for the men's team only is inequitable in the extreme, IMO.) Powers 23:40, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice job Just wanted to say that the articles that you have edited and created look great. Fanofpucks 16:48, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Seasons Greetings Thanks for your nice note and best of the season to you too. The Wiki looks so much better thanks to your hard work. I know that we will make that breakthrough soon. Fanofpucks 13:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you Mark. HockeyAl Category:Category Hey, no problem. We all make mistakes (except for my wife) and I am glad to help. Fanofpucks 14:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mark.I don't belive we've communicated before. I Just wanted to say how good your articles look. Hockeyben 22:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Kelli-Stack.jpg Hi, Mark. On File:Kelli-Stack.jpg, you say "These are images that are in the public domain." But the source you list is clearly to the photographer's web site, and I don't see any declaration of the image being in the public domain there. Am I missing something? Powers 18:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :You can find a very good summary at this link. Modern works published in the United States are copyrighted for 70 years after the author's death. Powers 11:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mark. Thanks for the welcome! I am a stats guy for a PWHL club and hope to provide more info. some time soon. One thing you could assist me with - the Mercyhurst wikia page has 16 players listed alphabetically - some by their last and some by their first names. It would be good if all players were listed alphabetically by their last names - easier to find the names that way.....Thanks. Wayne. Whockey 22:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Longest Game A very interesting article! Just a minor point - the year is not mentioned anywhere in the article. Fanofpucks 21:08, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Image problems Two of the photos you put up (see my talk page) are copyrights by TeePee Communications... they contacted me seeking recognition for their work. I know you tried to back link both of them... but you need to be more diligent than that. If there is a copyright symbol on the picture... try not use it unless you've e-mailed and have permission from the copyright owner. If there is no copyright, ask the site owner or facebook page owner for permission. The guy from TeePee says you can use anything he has on wikipedia, as long as you credit him. DMighton 20:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Season's Greetings And the best of the season to you and yours, too.Fanofpucks 14:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category Hi Mark. The category "Assabet Valley women's ice hockey players" has to be categorized. Either do it yourself or let me know what they are so I can do it. Thanks Fanofpucks 19:54, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Mark The picture that was on Corinne's page was actually Jess Vella (#12), so I uploaded a photo of her and also updated her stats. Hope that's ok. I'm her mom. How's it going Mark, something happened I can't even add categories. HockeyAl Nice Photo This is a photo that I found by accident. I cannot find a good place for it and thought that you might. It does seem too good to waste. Fanofpucks (talk) 22:37, August 30, 2012 (UTC) And Another Here is one more. I don't know how useful it might be. It is from 1928. Fanofpucks (talk) 17:44, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Team Canada Women Hi Mark. This very much caught my interest. I have been working on a collection of signed Team Canada women cards for years and I am missing only a few, elusive women. Would you happen to have any leads on contacting any of the following (either a company, address etc). Any help would be very much appreciated 03:41, December 21, 2012 (UTC) 03:40, December 21, 2012 (UTC) REBECCA FAHEY LAURA LESLIE LUCE LETENDRE KAREN NYSTROM (I tried reaching her through UOIT but no luck) NATHALIE PICARD COLLEEN SOSTORICS STACY WILSON Mark, long time reader here. I teach grade 7 girls and boys in Massachusetts. The big research project the kids do each year in grade 7 is to research a "groundbreaker" in sports or in life. One of my 12 year old girls is stuck in her research, and I was hoping you could contact me to give me advice on how to help her be successful in interviewing her groundbreaker. The student is a hockey player herself. In fact, she suffered a very serious concussion playing hockey a year ago. After a prolonged absence from school and hockey, she has returned. I want her to be successful in this project, but her choice of topic is Manon Rheaume. I am out of my league and know you are the expert on interviewing pioneering women hockey players. So, could you contact me at ronaldadams@quincypublicschools.com and together we can help this student? 19:42, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Hoping you have time...from Mr. Adams, grade 7 teacher PWHL Hi, I just attended my first PWHL game yesterday and it has launched my interest on working on some stat and main articles for the league and maybe some teams.... would you happen to know where I could find league standings for the PWHL prior to the 2009-10 season? DMighton (talk) 00:26, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Mark. Nice to see all your great work here. There is one page not yet written that has a lot of links to it. That is Kelly McCrimmon. Any way you can fill that up? Thanks Fanofpucks (talk) 00:37, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back Good to see you back, Mark. Hope all is well with you and yours . Fanofpucks (talk) 22:05, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi Mark, I'm doing research on Billy Bridges, and I saw that you recently edited it on Wikipedia. As per the references or external links, I couldn't find any source that displays Billy Bridges' height,weight, date of birth etc. How were you able to find the specific info? If you could kindly reply with a link to that source, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! Joehaze (talk) 15:00, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Joel,J